nothing in a mounth
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Ota(fem)Yuri/Seorang pengantar pesan kepercayaan Kerajaan Batu menghilang di tengah hutan. Di sisi lain seorang perempuan buta ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Otabek hanya dapat mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi semuanya./Kingdom Suit!AU/#DramaBoardAnthology - Yuri on ICE/
1. prolog

Hitam.

" _Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini? Kenapa kau bawa dia ke sini? Tidak mungkin kau menemukannya di dalam desa. Jarang sekali ada pendatang, kau tahu pasti tentang ini."_

" _Mana aku tahu. Kau benar, aku menemukannya di Utara. Tergeletak begitu saja. Kau tahu pasti keadaannya. Karena aku merasa kasihan, kubawa dia. Apa masalahnya?"_

Suara siapa itu?

" _Otabek! Kau pikir ayahmu akan mengizinkan orang ini tinggal? Dia sakit dan..bisa saja ayahmu menggantungnya di penghakiman!"_

..Otabek? Siapa?

" _Kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak ini. Siapapun dia. Aku akan mencari alasan agar orang ini bisa tinggal sampai dia sembuh."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Entahlah."_

Orang ini? Siapa?

Apa itu aku?

" _Yakin benar kau Otabek. Tapi..apa bisa?"_

Aku harus membuka mata!

" _Hei! Anak ini siuman!"_

" _Hah? Apa?"_

" _Maksudku, dia membuka mata, bodoh!"_

…apa benar aku membuka mata?

…kenapa semua tetap hitam?

".. _dare_?"

Masih hitam.

-o-

 **Nothing in a Mounth**

 **A Yuri! On ICE ©**

 **#0 – PROLOG**

 **Aria Nica**

-o-

".. _dare_?" (..siapa?)

Empat orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh pasien mereka.

"Otabek Altin, Jean Jacques, Phichit Jacques, Minako,"

"..di mana?"

"Maksudnya?" seorang pria berkulit tan mendekat pada pada pasien mereka yang hampir terbebat perban.

"..di mana? Aku..tidak melihat kalian di manapun,"

Eh apa katanya?

-o-

 **tbc?**

-o-

 **a/n** : percobaan multichapter kedua di fandom berbeda. ide original dari saya (aria nica). saya harap para pembaca menyukainya :). rencananya sih mau bikin Ota(fem)Yuri, eksekusinya sih gak tahu.

ini baru prolog, dan fiksi ini akan jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. kami menunggu kritik dan saran untuk mengevaluasi kinerja kami.

 _sekian,_

 _rabu, 19 april 2017_


	2. siapa namaku?

_Eh?_

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jean Jacques mendekat dengan khawatir pada pasien yang kepalanya dibebat perban menyisakan sejumput rambut pirang, kedua mata, mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku..tidak melihat kalian."

"Tolong, katakan apa yang kau lihat," pinta Phichit Jacques yang beberapa saat lalu baru selesai mengganti perban di tubuh pasiennya, si pirang.

"Cuma hitam."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" si pirang kembali bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Otabek Altin memasang poker face terbaiknya.

-o-

 **nothing in a mounth**

 **Aria Nica & Eroi Nica**

 **Suit 1 – siapa namaku?**

-o-

Suatu ketika pada masa uang mulai berdedar, ada sebuah pulau besar bernama Pulau-Benua. Di sana terdapat tiga pemerintahan besar. Ketiga pemerintahan tersebut dibangun oleh tiga bersaudara yang pertama kali memijakkan kaki di Pulau-Benua tersebut.

Pertama, Kerajaan Batu di Utara pulau. Kerajaan monarki ini berada di atas bukit berbatu yang agak tinggi. Keadaan alamnya berupa bukit dan gunung batu vulkanik, serta jurang-jurang besar yang dialiri sungai belerang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja.

Kedua, Kesultanan Kertas yang membentang dari Timur hingga Tanjung Barat. Kesultanan teokrasi ini berada di hutan, dengan lembah dan padang stepa luas, serta sungai-sungai besar beraliran tenang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang sultan.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Kekaisaran Gunting yang membentang sepanjang pantai Selatan hingga perbatasan Gunting-Kertas yang sangat panas. Kekaisaran otoriter ini berada di perbukitan rendah berjulang gua-gua besar pemukiman, serta sungai-sungai irigasi yang mengalir sepanjang tahun. Kekaisaran ini dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar.

Di pertengahan masa uang, pada era kepemimpinan generasi ketigabelas Pulau-Benua telah berkembang menjadi sebuah Pulau yang modern. Teknologi kemiliteran, kesehatan, pengajaran dan ketenagakerjaan berkembang pesat dan menjadi primadona . Untuk menunjang semua itu, dibangunlah akademi-akademi di beberapa kota besar.

Namun begitu, masih terdapat desa-desa terpencil yang hanya mendapat tiga sampai sepuluh orang relawan dari Pemerintahan setiap beberapa tahun sekali.

Pernah suatu ketika, di kaki gunung di Kesultanan Kertas seorang Pengantar Pesan menghilang tanpa jejak, kedua pengawalnya tewas berdarah-darah dan hanyut di sungai. Kakak dari sang Pengantar Pesan merupakan Perdana Menteri dari Kerajaan Batu. Pengantar Pesan tersebut merupakan seorang wanita buta yang bernama Yuri.

-o-

 _Ada beberapa hal yang ia ketahui setelah tiga hari (menurut apa kata tabib bernama Phichit itu) dia sadar:_

 _Satu, dia tidak bisa melihat_

 _Dua, dia tidak mengingat siapa dia atau berada di dunia seperti apa ia_

 _Tiga, dia katanya ditemukan dengan luka berat di sebelah Utara desa (dia juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang ini)_

 _Empat, orang bernama Otabek Altin (yang bahkan tidak ia tahu bagaimana mukanya) bertanggung jawab atas dirinya_

 _Lima, dia berada di sebuah desa terpencil di sebuah lembah di Utara Kesultanan Kertas (lagi-lagi dia bertanya pada Jean yang menjelaskan kenapa nama pemerintahannya aneh)_

 _Enam, pokoknya selain hal-hal yang dia ketahui dari ketiga orang yang pernah disebutnya di atas dia tidak tahu apapun. Titik._

"Ja, hari ini aku akan memeriksamu lagi," suara Phichit terdengar bersama sesuatu (yang pernah Phichit jelaskan sebagai benda bernama 'pintu') yang dibuka dengan susah payah.

"Phichit, menurutmu kapan aku bisa sehat lagi dan bisa pergi dari sini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" Phichit menyeret sesuatu (sepertinya itu benda bertajuk 'kursi' yang pernah dibicarakan Phichit) mendekat, kemudian mendudukinya.

"A-ku takut merepotkan semua orang di sini. Dan juga aku merasa agak…apa bahasanya?"

"Um..bosan? Mungkin?" Phichit menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban sampai ujung jari.

"Mungkin? Phichit, menurutmu apa ada seseorang di sana yang sedang..apa bahasanya? Khawatir? Padaku?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kau kan orang penting.."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ne, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku..bingung?"

 _Aku..tidak tahu._

 _Apapun._

-o-

"Apa?!"

Seorang lelaki menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras.

"Pengantar pesan kepercayaan Kerajaan Batu menghilang. Kedua pengawalnya ditemukan mengambang di sungai sebagai mayat berdarah," jelas seorang lelaki berapakian rapih a la perwira tinggi militer bernama Seunggil pada lelaki di balik meja.

"Kok bisa?!" lelaki di balik meja—mari kita dia panggil Yuri—menuntut penjelasan.

"Sampai sekarang kami masih melacak jejaknya. Sekian."

Yuri menatap ragu lelaki di depannya. Benar-benar berita buruk. Rasanya teh di mejanya tidak seenak itu lagi. Apa lagi berita ini menyangkut keadaan pengantar pesan sekaligus adik perempuan dari Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Batu, Yuri Nikiforov. Bisa-bisa hubungan dua pemerintahan runtuh seketika karena ini.

"Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk mencari pengantar pesan sampai ke desa-desa terpencil. Mungkin Yurio selamat sampai di sana. Jangan lupa beritahukan berita ini pada Sultan," Putus Yuri sambil kembali menyatukan punggungnya dengan punggung kursi.

"Sesuai perintah Perdana Menteri,"

Perwira tinggi militer itu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan si Perdana Menteri.

Yuri Katsuki, Perdana Menteri Kesultanan Kertas saat ini, memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apakah hari ini ada yang lebih parah dari kabar buruk ini?

"Perdana Menteri Katsuki, kita mendapat surat terbang dari Perdana Menteri Victor."

Habis sudah keberuntungannya.

-o-

"Aku bukannya mengelak. Kau tahu maksudku. Aku hanya agak khawatir. Kau tahu kan?" Otabek memposisikan dirinya pada bangku kayu di suatu tempat di dekat Pusat Kesehatan yang merawat si pirang.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu. Dengan kombinasi antara gegar otak, hilang ingatan dan sekelumit masalah lain, mungkin bukan hal yang baik untuk pasien ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Dan lagi, pasien kita ini tampaknya adalah orang penting dalam pemerintahan. Pakaian dinas itu seharusnya menunjukkan siapa dan dari mana dia." Jean menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Mungkin gegar otak itu dapat menurunkan sejumlah fungsi otaknya." Phichit menghampiri dua pria tinggi itu sambil membawa buku catatan semasa akademi kesehatannya. "Dia bisa saja mengalami penyakit yang lebih parah dari ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pasien kita yang ini mengalami kebutaan bawaan lahir. Intelegensinya lumayan, bahkan meski hilang ingatan dia masih menguasai kosa kata dengan baik dan mudah memahami kosa kata baru." Phichit menjelaskan dari awal.

"Jadi?"

"Hashah. Jangan dipotong dulu. Kau tahu kan seberapa dalam luka di kepalanya. Bocornya darah sebanyak itu juga menguras sepersekian persen kemungkinan hidupnya. Aku menemukan pecahan sesuatu—sepertinya bekas senjata yang digunakan untuk melukainnya—di sekitar luka bocor di kepala, bahkan masuk ke tengkoraknya."

"Terus apa masalahnya. Kata-katamu berbelit-belit, Phichit," Jean menghela nafas panjang; dia tidak mengerti, sumpah.

"Pasien kita ini bisa saja mengalami kerusakan jaringan otak. Berimbas pada penurunan daya lindung, dan kemungkinan kecil akan memperburuk penyakit berbahaya bernama..apa? Tumor? Entah. Catatanku kurang jelas, dan kau tahu sendiri aku punya Short Term Memory." _Kata Minako sih benar tumor namanya._ "Yang jelas setelah diperiksa ia mengalami peningkatan jumlah sel abnormal dalam otak,"

.

.

"A. Haha. Masa. KAMU GAK BOHONG KAN?!" Jean agak kaget sejujurnya. Tapi adik angkatnya, relawan sejak lulus Akademi Kesehatan 3 tahun lalu yang sekarang menjabat sebagai tabib itu sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda. Bahkan Otabek membulatkan kedua matanya dalam hening.

"Jean, jujur saja ya. Aku ingiiiin sekali berjarap Phichit berbohong kali ini. Sayangnya, sih, dia sedang tidak berbohong," Minako datang dengan secangkir teh dan biscuit susu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Otabek di bangku panjang yang didudukinya sendiri.

"Menurutku, anak itu salah satu bagian dari pemerintahan yang sedang menjalankan misi—atau apa aku tidak tahu—ke suatu tempat yang mengharuskannya lewat dekat desa ini. Anak itu seharusnya datang dengan kuda. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, di dihajar sampai sekarat kemudian kutemukan," Otabek bergumam kecil yang didengar Phichit dan Jean.

"Pemerintahan ya? Kita bahkan tidak mendapatkan tanda pengenalnya di pakaian berdarah-darah anak itu." Minako menutup matanya khidmat. Angin berhembus menyibak surai coklatnya perlahan.

"Tanda pengenalnya sudah diambil. Orang yang menghajarnya berusaha tidak meninggalkan jejak."

"Ngomong-omong soal pemerintahan, kata Crish, temanku di desa sebelah, ada beberapa perwira militer yang datang ke desa dan mengumumkan pencarian seorang pengantar pesan dari Kerajaan Batu yang bernama Yuri Nikiforov baru-baru ini." Jean angkat bicara. Berita ini baru ia dapatkan dari Crish kemarin.

"Terus, apa pengantar pesan itu sudah ditemukan? Seperti apa rupanya?" Phichit yang tiba-tiba penasaran meluncurkan pertanyaan spontan.

"Pengantar pesan itu belum ditemukan. Rupanya..hm..aku tidak tahu. Crish bilang dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat perwira menjelaskan. Jadi, begitulah. Dia lupa." Jean menyelesaikan laporan beritanya pada seorang Tabib, Perawat dan Psikolog di depannya.

"Oh iya, Phichit, kau sudah menanyakan nama pada anak itu sekali lagi kan?" Otabek kembali ke permasalahan.

"Dia bilang dia akan memikirkannya dulu. Katanya di mimpi sebelumnya ada orang yang memanggil sebuah nama dan dia menengok—atau apa aku tidak mengerti maksudnya; tapi dia lupa apa namanya," Phichit menjelaskan.

"Ada seseorang?"

-o-

 **tbc?**

-o-

a/n: terima kasih telah berkenan untuk membaca benda aneh ini, bahkan ada yang memfavoritkan, mengikuti dan mengomentarinya. kami sangat senang menyadari benda gaje ini dinotis para pembaca sekalian. dan juga, sori ini benda update-nya lambreta. lama banget. T.T

 _salam,_

 _jumat 28 april 2017_


	3. kebohongan perdana

Hari yang panas. Dengan debat panas.

Semua bermula dari kunjungan rutin seorang Otabek Altin ke ruang rawatnya. Jangan lupa dengan omongan pedas yang menjadi sebab dia tak berkutik lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu, lantas bagaimana kau akan pulang?!"

Begitulah,

-o-

 **nothing in a mounth**

 **Aria Nica & Jie-Fe**

 **Suit 2 - kebohongan perdana**

-o-

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku, karena itu, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku kembali ke rumah?"

Otabek membantu. Orang ini..benar-benar aneh. Dia memang belajar dan memahami sesuatu dengan cepat, tapi pada dasarnya dia tetap orang yang amnesia karena gegar otak. Maklumi saja, pikirnya.

Lalu kenapa pikiran orang ini (yang bahkan belum diputuskan nama panggilannya ) sudah sampai sejauh itu.

'Kembali ke rumah' katanya? Sehat saja belum, sudah mau pergi.

"Kau masih berstatus sebagai tamu kami sampai seseorang akan membawamu pergi." Otabek berusaha tenang dalam suaranya.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan siapa namamu?" Phichit memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Si pirang hanya menatap kosong, sebelum bergumam pelan,

"Namae..Yura. Namae Yura."

Tenggorokan Otabek tercekat, dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

-o-

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Suara JJ (yang tumben menjenguk) menyapa pendengarannya. Dia sudah tujuh hari berada di sini dan mulai terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk damainya ruangan ini serta pengunjung yang terkadang datang.

Ada Phichit Jacques adik angkat JJ yang seorang tabib, ada JJ yang terkadang datang dengan lelucon dan pembahasan tidak lucunya, ada Otabek Altin yang datang bersama Phichit sebagai seorang Psikolog (Yura yakin itu nama pekerjaan, tapi ia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa persisnya), ada juga Minako yang bersamanya sebagai perawat.

"Tentu saja. Tanpa benar berlebihan di kepala. Pastinya aku merasa lebih baik."

JJ tertawa renyah.

"Ne, Yura. Masih ingat siapa dirimu?"

"Ore? Aku tidak tahu. Yang kuingat cuma seseorang memberikan padaku sesuatu dan aku menghilangkannya." Yura menatap kosong ke depan.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku tidak melihatnya."

JJ terdengar menggumamkan persetujuan singkat sebelum mereka berpisah ketika jam terdengar mengumandangkan suara empat kali.

"Aku berkunjung esok," begitu katanya.

-o-

Otabek termenung di meja makan keluarganya. Semua acuh hanya menyantap hidangan di meja pendek besar dengan cepat—berniat segera kabur dari kesunyian mencekam yang berpusat pada seorang laki-laki awal limapuluh-an yang terlihat tenang dan menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai adat bahkan dari caranya makan.

Laki-laki itu. Pembunuh kehangatan yang seharusnya bersarang dalam keluarga besarnya. Kepala keluarga itu sendiri. Ayah dari Otabek Altin, Yazid Altin.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu memandangi nasi di piring berisi nasi dan lauk sehat yang dibuat bungsu perempuan keluarganya dengan tampang tak berselera sama sekali. Otabek benci keluarganya. Otabek benci ayahnya.

Pada akhirnya Otabek hanya menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya sekali, sebelum memposisikan sendoknya di sebelah piring.

"Saya selesai," katanya sambil berdiri perlahan lalu berjalan dengan lutut agak ditekuk ke pintu keluar.

"Beka, ayah ingin bicara denganmu setelah makan malam. Datang ke ruang kerja setengah jam lagi," pesan Yazid. Otabek bergumam pelan ia bersedia.

.

.

"Phichit melaporkan padaku sebagai tabib pada atasnya, kau bertanggungjawab atas seorang perempuan buta yang kautemukan di Utara desa?"

Ayahnya adalah seorang Kepala Adat. Cepat atau lambat Yazid akan mengetahuinya. Otabek tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan hanya untuk memberitahukan pasal pasiennya pada Yazid.

"Ya." jawabannya singkat.

"Sejak kapan anak culun sepertimu mengetahui apa itu tanggung jawab?" tanyanya sengak.

 _Sejak kau menganiaya ibuku._

"Saya tidak tahu pasti,"

Yazid mengernyitkan kening.

-o-

Kunjungan pagi ini diwarnai dengan kerusuhan dari sepasang adik-kakak yang berdebat soal berita Pengantar Pesan yang hilang, si Yuri Nikiforov. Ruang kerja si tabib yang warna-warni cat beralih menjadi arena debat keramat.

Jean bilang bahwa Yura mereka, si pasien pirang itu mirip dengan deskripsi Christopher Giacometti—teman Jean dari desa sebelah—tentang Yuri Nikiforov. Berupa rambut pirang, mata agak biru, tinggi sekian kaki dan lagi masalah kebutaannya dan gender wanita. Jean bersikeras ingin melaporkannya ke Kepala Adat Desa, Yazid Altin, ayah Otabek.

"Tapi Yura belum sembuh. Dia tidak ingat siapa dia dan kenapa dia ada di sini. Kau tega menyerahkannya pada Pemerintah? Salah-salah malah Yura yang kena imbasnya. Kau tahu, Kak? Aku kasihan padanya,"

"Phichit, aku tidak mau anak itu menerima perawatan setengah-setengah dari kita. Biarpun ini adalah pusat pelayanan kesehatan desa, tapi di kota fasilitas yang disediakan lebih lengkap. Yura bisa mendapatkan perawatan medis yang tentunya lebih baik. Bukan cuma pelayanan dari tabib yang setengah ingatannya hilang, psikolog yang punya masalah dengan rumah, pengajar yang sakit-sakitan dan perawat yang boros makanan. Aku masih waras untuk menyarankan agar Yura dibawa ke Kota."

Jean tidak tersinggung dikatakan 'sakit-sakitan'. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Dan juga, dengarkan aku. Yuri Nikiforov. _Nikiforov_. Dia seorang bangsawan. Bisa saja kakaknya itu Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Batu. Aku masih waras untuk tidak terlalu lama menahannya di sini,"

(Jean merasa ironis di sini)

Phichit masih bersikeras.

"Faktanya Kesultanan mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran terhadap Yuri Nikiforov. Biar cuma pengantar pesan, seperti Yuri sosok yang lumayan berpengaruh besar pada Pemerintahan."

Phichit mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Jean di seberang meja menatapnya enggan. Masih ada keraguan. Argumen Jean sebagian besar memang terasa _jleb_ di _kokoro_ Phichit. Dan sebagian kata-kata Jean memang benar.

Mungkin saja karena Yura adalah adik dari Perdana Menteri Victor Nikiforov, Kesultanan sampai rela mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran. Karena jika ditinjau dari aspek kerjasama, Kerajaan kemungkinan besar akan memicu terjadinya perang dengan Kesultanan.

Posisi pemerintahan mereka sedang sulit. Bisa dibilang ini keadaan genting. Jika mereka bersikeras tetap merawat Yura di sini, mereka dalam masalah besar.

Yura merupakan target besar. Target vital. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Jean sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi Phichit?

Risih ditatap Jean, Phichit memilih untuk memincingkan mata pada Otabek yang duduk manis di sofa panjang sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa, Otabek?" tanyanya.

"Aku cuma mau protes, Jean, kau menyebutku 'psikolog yang punya masalah dengan rumah'. Itu sakit, tahu,"

Phichit Jacques menatap nanar Jean Jacques yang tiba-tiba serasa kena serangan jantung.

-o-

"Beka—"

"Apa?"

Tangan kanannya yang baru memegang gagang pintu berhenti. Matanya mengintip dari sudut.

"Apa kau tahu ada apa sebenarnya denganku?" Yura menatapnya datar. "Segalanya sangat aneh. Aku—maksudku kepalaku sakit sekali. Ini aneh. Ada apa denganku?"

Seketika itu juga Otabek merasa menjadi sosok pemeran antagonis yang berusaha munafik di depan protagonis utama.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," Otabek berbohong dengan suara tegas.

"Ah, begitu?"

 _Yura, tetaplah jadi protagonis dalam ceritamu sendiri._

-o-

 **tbc?**

-o-

a/n: tumben cepat rampung ini chapter. sebuah penebusan karena chapter yang akan datang bakalan lamaaaa pake banget. lambreta lah pokoknya. sumimasen karena bakal lama /dogeza.

 _salam,_

 _senin, 1 mei 2017_

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Otabek! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

.

"Ini bukan mauku. Ayahku sendiri yang menutupi faktanya."

.

"Mau berbohong apa lagi? Mau beralasan apa lagi? Yura akan pergi!"

.

"Perdana Menteri, apa perintah Anda?"

.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

"Yuri, please. Tolong dia,"

.

.

 **mind to review?**


End file.
